


Lucy's Girlfriend

by angela123111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons are spotted gathering around a single girl pleading with her. Castiel seems to know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bobby, we are seeing something very strange in the forest." Dean said into his phone as he and Sam are crouching behind a couple of bushes on a cliff overlooking the problem area.

"What do you mean by strange?" Bobby said.

"I mean there are a lot a demons around this girl and it looks like they are pleading with her." Dean almost yelled into the phone. "What are they doing exactly?"

"Well, I don't know. This is something unheard of. Why don't you ask your angel friend and ask him?" Bobby said. "Call me back after you find out what the hell is going on." He hung up.

Dean closed his eyes. "Oh Castiel we need you because there's some weird demon gathering going on."

"What's wrong?" Castiel appeared behind them, scaring them for a moment.

"Jeez Cass, we need some kind of warning before you pop in." Dean said.

"Sorry, I'll try to be less surprising." Castiel said.

"It's okay, now lie down next to us and look over there." Dean said.

Castiel obeyed and looked.

"Wow, haven't seen her for a while." Castiel said as he looked at the gathering.

"You know who it is?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes, her name is Angela. She is the weapons keeper for Heaven."

"Weapons keeper? Why haven't we heard of her?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Shouldn't she be in the Bible?" Sam asked.

"Well yes and yes, but there were some complications and Heaven sort of white washed her from humans' memories, and any written text." Castiel explained.

"Complications? What did she do that made Heaven do that?" Sam asked.

"I should tell you who she is first. She is the only halfa that exists throughout history." Castiel said. He felt nervous with a bit of sadness, lacing his voice.

"Halfa? Half of what?" Dean looked at Castiel.

"Well.." Castiel pointed upward and downward.

"You mean she's half angel and demon." Sam said shockingly. "How does that happen?"

"Well when an angel and a demon get it going on with one another..." Dean started to explain to Sam.

"Actually not in this sense." Castiel interrupted. "Well she was created out of energy, that got contaminated, you could say, and the energy was part of His energy and it got contaminated, when Hell attacked a long time ago, and the Devil's energy collided with it and they combined to make what she is now."

"So mostly she is Heaven and Hell's baby?" Dean said as he summed it up. "More so God's and the Devil's baby?"

"Yes that is a good analogy."Castiel agreed.

"But what got her white-washed?" Sam asked. "Because from what you said, she was known before."

"Well, long before Lucifer was the devil and still part of Heaven's archangels, Angela was the significant other of Michael."

"So what being in love got her white-washed?" Dean looked at him skeptically.

"In a sense, remember she was also half-demon, it was frowned upon."Castiel said. "Also with her tight relations with Hell already got her disliked."

"Wait, how did she have any relations with Hell if she was Heaven's weapon keeper?" Sam asked curious.

"Well a little while after she was discovered of being created from both sides. She became neutral territory and was allowed to go back and forth. She apparently became real good friends with the demons and specifically the Devil, that she got to be in charge of the 7 deadly sins and got to control a moderation of them." Castiel sighed. "This probably also contributed to the forced break-up of her and Michael. Since, Michael is an archangel and all he was pressured and had to do it." Castiel looked downcast. "That was the saddest day that I have ever seen. She stopped coming back home as much and then Lucifer rebelled, and she went with Lucifer and Hell eventually became her home."

"It seems like you loved her." Sam looked at Castiel trying to see if he was right.

"No, I did not. I was her friend that was all. She would always stand up for me against Uriel and." He smiled. "She scared him so badly that Uriel tried to avoid her as much as possible."

Dean looked at the group again. The demons looked really sad and Angela looked furious. "So all the demons.."Dean pointed at the group.

"They are most likely trying to get her to reconcile with Lucifer after they fought or she refuses to go back to Hell and is going to return back to Heaven." Castiel guessed.

"With Lucifer? Why him?" Sam asked, cocking his head.

"That's what got her white-washed. She is with him." Castiel said vaguely.

"So many other fallen angels, what makes her so special, besides the halfa thing?" Dean asked.

"Well Angela she, he they are together. He has always liked her a lot and always got mad when she was with Michael more than him." Castiel blushed in embarrassment of his explanation.

"SHE'S THE DEVIL'S GIRLFRIEND?" They yelled in unison and in shock.

That got the attention of the group below. Yelling and cries of anger and fury spread from the group below and Angela who was right in the middle of it all disappeared and reappeared right behind them. She stood there laughing and smiled at them.

"Why it's the Winchester boys. You are the talk of both sides. One wants to kill you the other wants to sort of protect you. It is fun to hear the conversations of the two." She said as the trio stood up and two of them aimed a gun at her.

"Ah ah ah" She waggled her finger. "That won't work on me unlike those guys, but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." She made made a fist and and made an I-almost-forgot gesture. She walked closer to them with their guns still pointed at her.

"You idiots better not do anything to these three or I'm really not going home!" She yelled to the demons. They protested, until she put her hand up towards them. "Tell the bigger idiot, I'll be home when I'm done and he apologizes, or else I'm going to stay here and never go back!" The demons were scared by the glare she was giving and they amassed into a black cloud and went off with their human bodies trying to figure out how they got there.

She turned back to them. "See all done. Now put those guns down before the other humans see." The brothers put the guns back but were still wary of her.

She then looked at Castiel. She studied him and leaned in closer to his face. Castiel blushed and started leaning back until his back was on a tree. She smiled and hugged him and then released him.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been Castiel? You chose a really nice human to inhabit." Angela said happily.

Castiel smiled back at her. "Angela, it's good to see you. I've been well."

"Crud, how embarrassing." She turned to the Winchesters again and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Angela."

"Hello, I'm Dean and this is Sam." Dean said but didn't shake her hand. "Are you really Lucifer's girlfriend?"

She put down her hand. "Wow, I guess it is shocking to humans anyway. Yes, I am."

"Why? Weren't you with Michael and because of that you went to a sick bastard?" Sam said in disbelief.

Angela looked at Castiel and then back at them. "So Castiel told you my life story. Well Lucy is nice to me anyway. He is rather strong, good-looking, gentle. I love the guy." She shrugged her shoulders to show she didn't really care. "Also, he's only a bastard if you have Michael in the same room as him, then they get into this major fight, more so since Michael and I split. Lucifer hates Michael even more for breaking my heart and all. It's a huge mess."

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asked smiling.

"We saw signs of lots of demons in the area so we came." Sam said. "How about you?"

"Me, oh well this was the closest place from the portal. I was just killing time mostly. I was also going to visit Grandpa, but I have no idea where he is." Angela sighed.

"Grandpa? As in.." Dean said, thinking of who's she related to.

"No, not God. I believe you call him Death, I think. Do you know where he is or did you already try to kill him?" Angela looked at them, expecting an answer.

"I think he's in New York for the hot dog eating contest." Sam suggested.

"That might be it. He loves the hot dogs there and if someone croaks on them at least it's funny." Angela said. "Thanks."

Angela turned to Castiel and gave him a peck on the cheek which caused him to blush.

"Tell Michael to be kind to these guys and that I'll see him when the Apocalypse starts to happen." She then disappeared.

"I have seen many sick and outrageous things when hunting but that was probably the most unusual thing ever." Dean stated. "Right, Cass."

"Cass?"

Castiel stood there blushing, and spaced out, smiling. He then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually respect the competitive food eaters and I mean no disrespect when I have to insult them because my OC character is crude. Not based on anything from the actual hot dog contest since I don't know anything about it.
> 
> Do not own Supernatural (I wish I could)

New York City, at a table on one of the side streets...

She sighed as she drank her Diet Coke. "Where is Grandpa?" She vacantly stared at the seat in front of her.

She kept staring until someone appeared in it.

She didn't flinch and just looked at the person. "Castiel, what are you doing here?"

Castiel blushed slightly, in embarrasment. "I..I wanted to help you find Death. I can leave if you want."

"It's okay." She smiled at him. "I could use the company. So how've you been?"

"I died then was resurrectted by God. Other than that tired and good." Castiel said.

"Why did you die?"

"Helping out the Winchesters." Castiel stated.

"Ah." Angela then crossed her legs and leaned towards him. Castiel blushed and turned to face the hot dog contest. "Do you even like hot dog contests?"

"I don't really understand them. Why would a human stuff hordes of processed meat and bread into one's mouth as a career?" Castiel asked, in confusion.

"Well you really wanna know?" Castiel nodded. "Okay then."

Angela touched her charm braclet with 7 charms and tugged 3 of them. 2 men and 1 woman showed up.

"You called, Angela?" The average looking one said, with how he talked he respected her and stood as the leader of the 3.

"Envy. Do not pay attention to him and answer me this. How many people here are affected by you three at this moment and where is the most concentrated?" Angela looked at them. They all smiled, proud of their work.

"I am everywhere. Guys of other guys for having more money, girls, and especially at the eater's table. Who can eat more? Oh the comedy." Envy replied.

The fat one said. "All the people are drinking and indulging in all their desires. The most is at the eating table of the competitive ones. They are going to eat so much, they might puke or even better die!" Gluttony squealed.

"So many people are pissed at others and themselves. 'Why can't I eat more?' well, that's what the fatsos think anyway. You should see how many people cheat on their lovers or spouses when drunk. Oh the euphoria of their anger makes me drunk." Wrath said.

She turned to Castiel. "See? I no that's it we give them a little push just enough to make them crazy enough to do it. I don't want to kill 'em.. yet" She gave a big smile. She thanked the group and kind of wooshed back into her bracelet. "Also I didn't let Pride out since he gets very cocky and then he'll gloat on for hours."

"It is very good thing you control them. Except the time they escaped and all." Castiel kind of murmured the end.

Angela immediately turned serious. She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "That was an accident." she said rather harshly emphasizing the last word in particular.

"I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you, it's just.." Castiel grimaced and looked guilty.

Angela sighed and leaned back in. "I know, innocent, sort of, people died and they hurt the Winchesters, correct? Well I guess, let me explain myself. I was Lucy visiting him and all. Next thing I knew the ground shook, some strange mini-vortex appeared and sucked a lot of things out of Hell including this bracelet. Also when I started looking for them, I couldn't enter that town."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"As in I couldn't physically go in, something didn't allow me to go in. I was worried about what would happen so I got a hold of one of the townsfolk and kind of brainwashed him to write his story of the people dying from Sloth to make it more attractive to hunters. I didn't know that the Winchesters will take the bait." Angela looked really sorry to Castiel. Castiel then felt even guiltier towards her.

"It's fine. It's balanced right? The Winchesters kind of killed them anyway and they're sort of alive still." Castiel tried consoling her.

"Really?" She looked at him and smiled again. "So how's Heaven?"

Castiel's face turned really complicated. He couldn't decide what to say. "Well, your.. well, He..uhh"

"He's missing, isn't he?" All Castiel could do was nod.

"That idiot! He always does this. He thinks he can do what he wants and everything will be alright. Even if he's God, it does not give him the right!" She yelled in anger but was slowly droned out by the cheering for the start of the eating contest for professionals. Off to the side, the amateurs were barfing their guts out in trash cans.

She turned to watch the competition. "You should watch it too. Nothing is more entertaining than mortals eating like pigs." She chuckled.

"And we can also find Death." Castiel added as he picked up his chair and sat next to Angela.

"Yeah I guess." Angela said, glassy eyed. "Oh my Devil, look Castiel that guy just started stuffing hot dogs into his mouth without breathing!" She pointed. "That's just like Shaggy and Scooby!"

"Who are they?" Castiel asked, confused by the reference.

She turned to him, with wide eyes staring out in shock. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Shaggy and Scooby are the most popular cartoon ever! They've been around forever, not literally but metaphorically. They are part of a team of teenage detectives that solve crimes with monsters in it. Oh my DEVIL! You should know this!" She sighed. "Get Dean Winchester to give you a run-down of cartoons and TV and movies, so at least you could understand the references. Even Lucy knows, granted with nothing to do he just watches TV or tortures whatever soul he can get his hands on. Plotting to take over the world also helps too." Angela started calming down. "Sorry, that''s one of the reasons of me and Lucy's fight. Well more me than him." Angela looked distressed.

"You fought because of Shaggy and Scooby?" Castiel asked innocently.

Angela stared at Castiel and chuckled. "You have always made me laugh. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed in Heaven?"

"Then you would probably be shunned by Michael and play pranks with Gabriel and I get to see you more." Castiel theorized.

Angela gave a comfortable smile. She pecked him on the cheek, which caused him to blush. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are definitely my best friend and the only angel that I do count as Brother." She said quietly. He stayed silent and just put his arm around her.

They watched the eating contest as if it was a play or a movie. They kept watching until one of the contestants started choking. People started gasping and the people on the stage were panicking.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Castiel asked Angela.

Angela took her head off of his shoulder. "Nah, see the guy slapping the choking guy on the back?"

"Yes."

"He's actually trying to kill him faster and making sure no one else tries to save him. You see his choking is actually going through an allergic reaction because he pissed off the wrong guy by hitting on his wife." Angela explained. "Also he's on the death list. They usually have a brief description on of how they die. Easier to get the souls to the destination."

"Oh, I understand." Castiel watched the scene and saw an old man off to the side eating a hot dog watching the scene. "Isn't that Death?"

Angela looked and she smiled. She stood up. "It was very nice seeing you. Visit me anytime when you're not busy okay?" She gave him another peck on the cheek, and then ran off to Death. They greeted one another and she hugged him. They then disappeared with one another.

Castiel just watched the whole thing. "Anytime. I wonder what would happen if she stayed in heaven?"


	3. Chapter 3

In an abandoned warehouse, Sam and Dean were surronded by demons. Demons lunged themselves at them. Sam was shooting as many as he could. Dean was stabbing them with the knife. They kept fighting so viciously. Something was behind Dean. Dean quickly turned around and stabbed the being.

"Ow! What was that for?" Angela yelled out from the pain. The knife was deep into her heart.

"Angela?" Dean exclaimed.

"Mistress!" The demons screeched out. They immediately froze and stopped what they were doing.

"What is going on here?" She ordered angrily with a hint of malice.

"We..They just.." One of the demons stuttered out.

"Leave them be or I will personally skin all of you and make a beautiful coat out of your hides!" She threatened which caused all the demons to scatter and run away.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Hm? Oh this?" She pulled out the knife. "Here. It's nothing, just stings." She handed the knife back. Her wound already healed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Checking up on you two. I heard from Famine about how Dean wasn't affected. It was interesting, so here I am. Oh and I wanted to tell you something important, Sam." She smiled. "But first, this place is so drab. Let's go somewhere else." She snapped her fingers and the three appeared in the motel room the hunter's were currently occupying. "This is better." She plopped down on one of the beds.

"Uh! What the-!" Dean freaked a bit. "What did you do?"

"I think she transported us, like Cas does." Sam said.

"That means. Oh no my baby!" Dean realized that his Impala was left outside of the warehouse.

"Huh?" Angela raised her eyebrow and snapped her fingers again. "Better?"

"Wha?" Dean ran out side. "OH MY GOD!" He yelled and he stayed outside with his car checking it over and over.

"Sam. " She stopped smiling. "Checking up on you was a lie. I needed to speak with you."

"Okay." Sam sat down in a chair.

"Sam, I need you to say no to Lucy. No matter what the other angels and demons say. Say no." She looked at him seriously.

"I know but why would you want that? Aren't you in love with him?" Sam asked suprised.

"I am." She almost whispered. "I just want everything to be over and he stops thinking about this stupid Apocalypse."

"Does he know how you feel?" Sam asked.

"Probably, I've told him this whole thing is just a bad idea, but he says he has to for us." She smiled sadly. "Hell is not the best place for a relationship, you know."

"Why don't you leave him?" He asked which earned him a Are-you-serious? look from her.

"I love him. Why would I leave him?"

"Sorry, I just meant."

She stopped him. "It's okay. Let's drop it. We need to focus on you. First, stop your habit."

"What habit?" Sam asked and then he looked away to Dean for help, but Dean was a bit pre-occuppied since he saw a well-endowed woman and well did his business.

"The blood habit, you really have to stop. You're more vulnerable." Angela looked at him in worry.

"Vulnerable. That is not possible. I'm okay." Sam smiled. "I'm perfectly in control."

Angela looked at him seriously. "Really, that's not what I heard. Do you really want me to put you in the same area as Famine? Are you okay then?"

Sam's eyes widened. "You wouldn't do that. Would you?"

"I would. Remember, Lucy didn't rebel against God by himself. He had help. As in, the unholy. I had to help him. He was going to die or vanish and then become an entirely new being with no memory." Angela looked scared but took a large breath and composed herself.

"What? Cas never mentioned this."

"He didn't know. I kept it from him. I've been protecting Castiel as much as possible. That day, the rebellion." Angela smiled in sorrow. "I told Castiel that God wanted him to watch over the mortals and I sent him away from Heaven. That was probably the only good I did for him besides leaving." Angela looked at Sam. "Sorry I shouldn't be telling you all of this. Now where was I oh yeah the vulnerability."

"It's okay, I don't mind. It's nice to know you're different, in a good way?" Sam hastily replied.

"Thank you? So by drinking demon's blood, it's making you lose your human side and it makes it easier for Lucy to go into your body."

"So what you are saying I'm going to become a demon?" Sam said.

"Yeah, mostly. You really do not want to become one of them. Seriously, all they do is follow commands, become food well to Famine, and gather more souls for Hell. Do you want to do that for the rest of your life or death?" Angela looked at him, expecting an answer. Sam shook his head."Good you understand. By the way, Bobby and Dean will lock you up to detox you soon."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I know someone. He can see the future in a sense. He was the one who told me to come here." She explained cryptically.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway. I can only give you this. You know him, personally." She smiled and got up. "I have to leave and before I go. Do not repeat or say anything about our conversation especially to Castiel. Even if I'm on the Dark Side, I still protect him. Also, tell Dean to stop referencing things that confuse Castiel so much. When we see each other, sometimes he asks and it's extremely embarrassing to explain some things." She smiled at him one last time then she vanished.

Dean came in after her leave. "So you guys have a nice chat?"

"Yeah, where were you?" Sam demanded.

"Well, there was this girl and she had all the curves in the right places and really big knockers and well I'm going to go meet her soon." Dean smirked. "And you know."

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Sam yelled and went under his sheets and went to bed.

"Okay, don't wait up!" Dean left.

Dean went and looked for the girl but she was gone.

Somewhere else...

"Did you have fun, Lust?" Angela asked.

Lust smiled. "Yep, but I wish you would let me go all the way."

"No, the last time I did, the poor sucker was already dead from erotic asphyxiation and the other was almost dead grom exhaustion."Angela reminded Lust.

"But that only happened one time!" She whined.

Angela looked at her knowingly.

"Okay, maybe more but still."

"No, unless we need the cash, no" Angela said firmly.

"Fine." Lust pouted and went back into the bracelet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy." Angela said sweetly when she appeared in the cage. Lucifer was watching a T.V screen with images of people and demons working. He was staring intently and didn't notice her. She frowned at his response.

"I came back here, and you're doing exactly what made me leave!" She huffed. Lucifer noticed her.

"Oh, Angela." He grinned. "You're back." He went over to hug her. She allowed it.

She looked at him angrily. "I told you to stop looking at that."

"I'm sorry, can't help it." He said and squeezed tighter. "I missed you so much."

"Really? Tell me how long has it been?" Angela asked him seriously.

"A couple of days. Why?" He looked at her inocenntly.

She glared at him and got out of his hug. She sat down in her antique chair and crossed her legs. She "humphed".

"Maybe longer? A week?" Lucifer asked a bit nervously.

She ignored him and looked away angrily.

"Okay, how long?"

She turned to him , glaring. "Seriously? How long were in front of that stupid T.V?"

"Uh. Only a couple of hours." He answered.

She glared at him angrily with an all-knowing look.

"Okay, maybe a bit longer."

"I've been gone for a couple of MONTHS!" She stood up and shouted at him.

"Months?" He said surprised."But that's impossible, I remember our fight at least a couple of days ago."

"Don't tell me you were in front of the screen the whole time!"

Lucifer had a very guilty look on his face and looked away. Her eyes widened then she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've been in front of that T.V. for 3 months, didn't realize I was gone for that long, and only planned to get out of here?"

He nodded a bit.

"You idiot! If you don't care for me, I'm leaving!" Angela screamed at him and started to storm off.

"Angela." Lucifer grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. "I'm doing all of this for us."

"What? Wanting to destroy mankind is for us? Taking over the world is for us?" She said scornfully.

"Yes. If I can get out of here, we can start a new life. Up there. If you want, we can even have a family." Lucifer said to her.

"A family?" She stopped being angry. She looked sad.

"Yes, a family. Our own children, ones that won't judge you." Lucifer urged the thought.

She looked like she wanted to say something but decided not to. She just nodded.

"So are we okay?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, just try not to kill too many, okay?" She said quietly.

Lucifer smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll try."

"So what about Michael?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be no trouble. Dean Winchester will never submit to him. Sam, on the other hand, will."

"Okay." She sighed. She thought that her talking to Sam would try to dissuade him, but if Lucifer was so sure. She put a faux smile. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Lucifer didn't notice and he kissed her. "I love you."

Angela looked at him with a bit of guilt. "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

In a motel room in the middle of somewhere...

"Come on Cas. Cheer up. God didn't abandon you." Dean tried to comfort the depressed angel.

"No He left us. He has given up on us." Castiel groaned and took a sip of beer. "Just leave me alone and let me drown in my sorrows."

"Cas, you can't just drink your problems away. It doesn't help." Dean grabbed the bottle away from the angel. "Trust me, I should know."

"Give it back. There is nothing in the world that can make me happy." Castiel sulked.

"Nothing?" Dean exclaimed, frustrated at the angel. 

Sam came in. "Hey, how is he?"

"He believes that God has ditched him and nothing can make him happy." Dean explained to Sam.

"Nothing?" Sam asked, as he frowned and realized what could cheer him up. 

"Yeah, nothing."

"Even her?" Sam suggested.

"She just shows up. It's not like we can find a huge group of demons and ask them." Dean said, shaking his head.

"How about praying?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, oh please spawn of God and Satan please show up." Dean sarcastically said with his hands in the air. "Yeah like that's going to work."

"How rude. I don't like being called spawn." Angela showed up right behind Sam.

"Oh my God! That actually works?" Dean exclaimed. Sam flinched and turned around when he heard her.

"Please don't swear and yes that does work. Though most people don't say it like that." Angela scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "So what's up?"

"Well Cas, here, is down in the dumps and is trying to drink his sorrows away." Dean said, gesturing to the angel.

"I see." She rubbed her chin and looked at Castiel just lying face down on the bed, with an empty bottle in his hand. "What'd you guys do?"

"What! We didn't do anything!" Dean defensively yelled in outrage.

"He's just sad that God supposedly abandoned him." Sam said.

"Oh, really. I thought He would have given up sooner. Oh and sorry." Angela apologized to Dean. "You see angels tend to get this depressed when they give up on the humans they've been trying to protect."

"What sooner? How do you know?" Dean pressured.

Angela just looked at him with a Are-you-serious? look. "Because I know where he is and I talk to him."

"I thought you wouldn't know that since you.." Sam said until she interuppted.

"Of course I know where he is. He doesn't like me with Lucy but he understands why." Angela dryly laughed. "He really doesn't like it. He would rather let me stay with him here on Earth then try and prevent Lucy from taking over the world."

"Strange. So can you help him?" Dean said.

"Sure." Angela scratched her head. "But you two will have to leave."

"Okay, but why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's better if it's just us or I could forcibly send you somewhere and let the 7 deadly sins watch over you."

"Bye then." Dean said and pulled Sam along with him outside.

Angela plopped down on the end of the bed.

"Castiel." She said calmly.

"Yes?" He answered not really paying attention to who's speaking.

"He hasn't completely abdandoned you. Now come on, sit up." She said, rubbing his back.

"How do you know? God has never done it before. Maybe he doesn't want to be God anymore." Castiel sulked and tried to bury his head deeper into the pillow.

"That's not true." Angela said. "He's done it many times. I just covered it up."

This caught his attention. Castiel sat up and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"When I was still in Heaven, everytime Daddy didn't want to do it anymore. I stepped in and made you go someplace else. I knew that if you found out, you'd be dissappointed in Him and leave." She explained painfully.

"I could've handled it. You don't have to protect me." Castiel grumbled.

Angela put her hand around his shoulder and brought him closer. "No you couldn't have. You were pure and I wasn't." She smiled weakly. "I knew that you would have reacted like this."

"Then why didn't you tell me it would hurt this bad." Castiel gripped at his chest.

"I think it's because you're becoming a little bit more human."

"What? Isn't that bad?" Castiel asked, in shock.

"No, it's good, depending how. Just be careful, any more and something bad might happen." She said, gripping tighter to his shoulder.

"What will happen?" He asked innocently.

She smiled weakly again. "I can't tell you, because it's what you decide to do with it. It could be good or bad. I don't know."

"Tell me what to do. I can't trust anything anymore." He said desperate.

Angela kissed him on the head. "Do what you think is best. Just remember, if you are in any danger, I will always help if I can."

"So how is He?"

"He is on Earth. He is watching everything that is happening, but He doesn't want to interfere." Angela paused and took a deep breath. She placed her hand comfortingly on his face. "See God didn't abandon you. He's just doing nothing more or less."

Castiel seemed to cheer up a little. "Really? He's still watching over us?"

"Yes." Angela looked away. "You could say that."

"He wants us to figure out everything on our own?"

Angela bit her bottom lip. "Sure, if that's how you decipher."

Castiel smiled. "Okay, I will not give up. We will prevent the Apocalypse!"

Angela looked worried and shifted away. "Okay do your best."

"You'll help, right?" Castiel looked at her.

She turned completely away from him and fiddled with her fingers. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I am neutral. I will not interfere." Angela said as she looked down. She turned her head slightly to him." I'm sorry." She then vanished.

"Angela?" Castiel looked at the empty space, sadly.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Apocalypse was near, Lilith has been appearing more and more lately. Castiel has been on his guard and so have the Winchester brothers. They all have been trying to do their best at preventing the incidents as much as possible. Unknown to them, someone watched them intently, especially the angel.

At one time, they were caught off guard and an entire building was crashing down on them. Castiel immediately pushed the Winchesters out of the way, leaving Castiel in the way of the disaster.

"Cass!" The Winchesters yelled.

The building crashed on top of him. Castiel buried and silence occured.

"God dammit! Cass!" Dean pounded on the ground. Sam shook his head and looked away.

The rubble started moving a little and giant wings sprouted out and shifted the rubble out of the way. It was Angela covering an unconscious Castiel. The wings retracted. Angela dusted some dust off of him. Her hand then glowed and she put it on his injuries. They immediately healed.

"Angela?" Dean said surprised. Sam looked towards them.

"I'm not suppossed to see you anymore. I promised but I can't leave you alone. Oh Castiel." She lifted his head towards her and touched her forehead on his. She then looked at the Winchesters angrily. She set Castiel gently back down. She then flashed towards them.

"You were supposed to keep him SAFE!" She yelled pointing at them. "I trusted that he would be safe!"

"What are you yelling at us for?" Dean retaliated. "It's not OUR FAULT!"

"Yes it is! It's because you two have to save the world. If you guys didn't piss off nearly every supernatural thing in the world, then Castiel wouldn't have been put in charge of you two! Then he had to sacrifice so many things and you corrupted him!" She shrieked at them.

Dean glared at her. "Well why didn't you stop hubby from causing then!"

"He isn't my husband." Angela said quietly. "I didn't even know about it until a couple years ago."

"How could you not notice?" Sam asked.

"I was working. I do many more things than the mortals know about. More than anyone knows, really." Angela said and she sat down on some rubble.

"Working? I thought you just kept weapons or something like that." Sam said. "What do you do?"

"Things that mortals take granted for. Yes, I kept weapons from falling in the wrong hands, but I also balanced out chaos." She said somberly.

"Chaos? What the hell?" Dean said.

"I was given instructions from Daddy. Level it out there. Put a more concentrated dose here." She kept moving her hand around, like showing the areas themselves.

"What? God got no, allowed Chaos to happen." Sam said. "How is that possible?"

"Balance. That's what I'm really about." She laughed dryly. "You see without a little chaos, the world would be hell. Too many people. Living in blissful stupidity"

The boys' jaws dropped in shock. The thought of God letting chaos on the planet and even have his own child control it was just too unbelievable.

"Hmm?" Angela looked how frozen the boys were. "You guys okay?" She waved her hand in front of them and they didn't respond.

"What the heck happened to me?" Castiel said as rubbed his head.

Angela froze and she slowly turned around and saw Castiel.

Castiel saw here. "Angela!"

Angela hesitated of what to do.

"Please don't leave!" Castiel pleaded right before Angela almost fleed.

Angela stayed, but felt nervous.

"Thank you." Castiel went to her. "I'm happy to see you. It's been a while."

"Yeah. Sorry I've been busy." Angela said.

Castiel saw the Winchesters. "What happened to them?"

"Oh I told them my real job. I guess it is surprising, but not that much." Angela spread her wings out again. They reflected the images around her. She focused on the hunters. "Hmm let's try something good." Her wings started glowing and showing the boys' happiness memories.

Sam snapped out of it. "What happened? Cas are you okay?"

"You froze. It happens when extremely important information of Heaven is disclosed to mortals. And yes, thank you for asking." Castiel said.

"And what is she doing?" Sam pointed at her, as she tried to get the right level of happy and good to get Dean to snap out.

"She is trying to reverse the process by stimulating the brain's neurons."

"Okay, and why isn't it working on Dean?" Sam asked, as he looked at his brother's gaping face.

"He's not reacting to happiness. Now please be quiet as I switch it." She screeched in pain and her wings turned black with pictures flashing through the gaps. Screaming of anguish then started to seap out through her wings. Dean then screamed and shoved her. Castiel immediately went to catch her and she fell on top of him.

"Thanks Castiel. I'm okay." She said and got up.

Sam was consoling his brother. Dean ended up tearing up in fear and he was sitting down, holding his head between his knees.

"Why?" Dean muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I had to do it or you'll be perpetually stuck. That's how Medusa got started out. She couldn't keep her mouth shut and kept babbling." Angela said to Dean. She also pulled Castiel up and dusted him off.

"Why did you have to show me those? I never want to remember them." Dean muttered, crushed by his past demons.

"It was the only way. I showed you pictures of Sam dying and it didn't work. So I went deeper and made it more real. I'm sorry." Angela said remorsefully.

"What? Of me dying? That didn't work?" Sam said surrised.

"Yeah, because of his condition. How can I make it up for you?"

"Well you can stop your hubby." Dean said.

"When did you get married?" Castiel asked a bit hurt to Angela.

"I didn't." She said to assure him, then to Dean. "I repeat not my husband and no, since the dominos are already falling. Try again."

"Okay, I want Sam cured."

"Can try but unlikely. Sorry but try again."

Dean groaned in frustration. "Okay, I'm just going to bullshit it then. Let us see our parents together."

"Now that I can do!" Angela's wings glowed back to the original white and memories of Dean's childhood started flashing on them.

Sam gasped, watching the memories as something he wished he had.

Dean smiled and watched them in joy.

"You want me to stop?" Angela asked.

"NO!" They both yelled, and Angela let it keep going.

After and hour later,

"Can we stop now?" Angela asked getting tired and bored.

"No."

She shook her head and retracted her wings.

"Please keep going." They pleaded.

"No, if you keep watching it'll be more of a drug then anything. Anyways I have to go." Angela said.

"We won't be addicted to it. Please keep going." Dean begged. 

"I'm sorry." Angela floated upward. "Bye Castiel. Be safe." Then she disappeared.

"No! Come back! Please!" The boys yelled desperately.

Castiel looked at them worried. He then teleported themselves into the motel room. The boys didn't notice.

Castiel then put both of the boys to sleep. "You will remember this as a dream."

Castiel then closed off the lights. "May you sleep well."


	7. Chapter 7

Such a good boy." Angela cooed as she stroked the snake. The snake coiled around her arm as it placed his head on top of her finger, scratching his chin.

"You love that snake too much." Lucifer pouted as he watched his beloved pay attention to the reptile even though she's only been back a few hours. "Why do you keep it around?"

Angela didn't even turn to look at her lover. "So I can't keep the snake that got Adam and Eve expelled from the Garden, but you can keep the many TVs that show the topside?"

"Yes, exactly." Lucifer said pragmatically. He was completely sure of himself. He did feel uneasy that she wasn't acknowledging him. The snake slithered across her arm and into her shirt, causing Lucifer' s eye to twitch.

"Buzz, wrong answer. I thought you liked the snake. Afterall, he got the humans out and Daddy started to not trust them as much." Angela said as she finally turned to face him. He felt some comfort in that. 

"I like the snake for that reason, it's just why does the snake get to be in your shirt." He pointed at her, as the snake only had its head popping out, of the head hole, touching her chin with his tongue.

"Body warmth, duh." She moved towards Lucifer, sitting on his lap. "See? Like this." She kissed him. 

Lucifer smiled at her. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit jealous." He placed his hand on her face only to be touched by the snake. It smirked at him and he gaped.

"Angela, doesn't that snake speak?" Lucifer questioned as he linked his arms around her waist.

"Not really. Remember Daddy got mad with him and turned him into a regular snake, that doesn't die. To live his immortal life in punishment. Why?" She asked him.

"I think that snake is taunting me." Lucifer glared at the snake. It glared right back knowing full well how much grief he was causing the Devil.

"Lucy, that's what it does. It doesn't mean he's taunting you. Remember I love you the best." Angela smiled at him and placed her head on his.

Lucifer smiled at her and then smirked at the snake. Angela got off of him. She turned towards the television wall.

"So is it almost time?"Angela asked, knowing that Lilith is almost done.

"Yes, I even know which vessel I'll choose before I convince the Winchester for his." Lucifer said, using the remote to show a man, crying on the side of his bed.

"Okay, so what's wrong with him?" Angela asked in concern.

"His wife and child were killed. It'll be easy to turn him into my vessel."

"Okay, I'm going to go to Purgatory. I need to drop this guy off back to his home and then go up. Or he could stay here, if you want to watch him?" Angela looked at him expectantly. The snake followed suit.

Lucifer looked at them for a bit, then he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but he is not allowed in the bedroom."

She smiled, happily and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lucifer replied endearingly. She started gathering some of her items. "Do you still have to go?"

"Yep, I have to make preparations topside. I have a house, which I occupy when I'm up there."

"And how did you get it?" He looked at her curious.

"A human gave it to me."

"Why?"

"I showed him the thing he wanted most." She smiled mysteriously.

"Okay, when are you coming back?"

"You mean when you are going up? Right?" She smiled again. "Because I can't wait for that."

He kissed her again. "I'll see you then."

She nodded. The snake came out of her shirt and laid comfortably on a pillow.

"Bye, honey. See you topside." She then disappeared.

"So, what do you want to do in the meantime?" Lucifer asked the snake. The snake looked at and grabbed a packet of cards with its tail.

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

"How the hell did you get a Royal Straight Flush!?" Lucifer slammed his cards down, in frustration. He could not believe that a snake, albeit a magical snake, beat him with the best hand possible.

"SSsssS." The snake laughed and took the poker chips. So far Lucifer didn't have any chips left, while the other was surrounded by chips. 

"I knew it! You were taunting me." Lucifer yelled. "How do even know how to play poker?"

The snake moved it's tail in a scibbling manner.

"What you want to write something?" Lucifer asked and the snake nodded. He looked around and handed it a pen and paper.

 _Boy, I created poker. So of course I'll beat you._ The snake wrote. _Also the name's Lavi. She named me that, but she always changes it. Same meaning, different pronounciation. She says it is to spice things up. Big disaster happens. Name changes to that country's. She's thinking of changing it to Seika, but it's too uhhhhh._

"Wow, huh. Does Angela know..?" Lucifer asked as he gestured to the notepad.

_Yes, we have conversations, when we are alone. She likes to read the stories to me from the old days._ Lavi wrote and tapped the pen a little and wrote. _New game?_

"Will I win?" The King of hell asked incredulous.

_No._

"That isn't fun. How about Goldfish?" Lucifer looked at Lavi, seriously.

Lavi looked at him in disbelief. _A kid's game? Are you that unsure of yourself?_

"Yes and no. I know that it is much harder to beat someone in this game then anything. Because it's all about the memory " Lucifer said seriously. He needed a win. 

_Really. Who told you that?_ Lavi wrote, giving him a look as if he was stupid. 

"Easy, my girlfriend, your master." He pointed at himself and then at Lavi with a happy grin.

_Only girlfriend?_ Lavi shook his head. He knew this guy was a bit....dense.He had to lay it on. _When are you going to marry her? She gets lonely much easier than anyone thinks. If you do she'll be very happy. So what you think?_

"Lonely? That's impossible. She is always happy and smiling , ...besides the times she gets angry at me. Marriage is not really..." Lucifer reasoned and quickly went to something else, as he dealt the cards forcing the snake into the game "So any 2s?"

Lavi sighed and let it go. He pointed at the deck, with his tail. He had his cards inside his coil. He made his tail into a Q shape.

Lucifer gave him his queen, and then Lavi asked for a 4 and Lucifer gave it. Lavi kept asking for his cards until only Lucifer's two was left, then the snake picked a goldfish card.

"How the hell, do you know all of my numbers!" Lucifer yelled, angrily.

Lavi looked at him, smugly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah the master." Lucifer threw down his only card. "Screw it! I'm watching T.V."

Lavi scribbled something, but Lucifer wouldn't turn around.

"SSSSsss!"

Lucifer just plopped on the sofa and started flipping through the channels. Lavi plopped down the table and went towards him.

"SSSsss!"

Lucifer paid no attention.

"Sssst... Sssstu...Sssssupid!"

"What did you say?" Lucifer looked at the snake, wide-eyed. "I thought you couldn't speak!"

Lavi shook his head. "Sssst..ttupid!" He waved his tail in the scribbling manner.

Lucifer went over and got the paper and pencil. He handed it to Lavi.

_I can't speak. That is the first word I have spoken in forever._

"That is strange. Probably a side-effect of the Apocalypse." Lucifer guessed. "Better tell Angela."

"Do...N'tttt!"

"Why? I have to inform her." Lucifer said, a bit confused why it has to be a secret.

"BeC" Lavi stopped trying to speak. He couldn't do it if he wanted to quickly convey his message. _Because if she knows, she'll worry about me. She'll think that I'm going to get punished by you know._ He pointed his tail upwards.

"I see. Fine, I won't tell as long as you don't tell her about my excess T.V use. "

Deal.

They shook on it. Hand to tail.

_Now about marrying Angela..._


End file.
